Metal Gear Tail: The Forgotten Truth
by Rafchi
Summary: What if someone else was in Earthland before Snake? What if that person is someone we know?


I Do not own Metal Gear or Fairy Tail, they belong to their autors.

Metal Gear Tail

The Forgotten Truth

Solid Snake was in the bar of the Fairy Tail drinking a beer, some moments later after Snake saved Magnolia from being ruled by Liquid and before going to a job, everything was normal, Natsu and Gray fighting for one request from the board, Erza and Lucy talking, and the rest having fun around the guild or doing jobs.

But then…

"SLAM!"

The main door was opened violently getting everyone's attention, there were people in front of the door wearing military uniforms, there was no doubt about it, it was the Magic Council.

A general walked to the main hall of Fairy Tail

" Hello general" Greeted Makarov

"And with all the respect, can I ask, why the Magic council sent you here and interrupted violently my guild?" asked Makarov

The man took out a scroll and then read it to everyone

"By the orders of the Magic Council, we are here to take the man known as Solid Snake to the court, the reason because of this, is the destruction of some structure after the "Mechanical dragon incident"

Everyone were a little shocked about this, this was the second time that the Magic Council took someone from Fairy Tail to the court.

"Wait!" Protested Erza while walking to the general "Your all going to arrest Snake just for that! He saved Magnolia for being destroyed!"

"Don't you dare to protest in front of me! "Said the general angrily, "If you do that ever again, I'm going to take you to the court too!"

Erza was trying to defend Snake, but then he came, he put his hand on the left shoulder of Erza.

"It's alright, there is no need of someone to defend me, leave it" Said Snake, Erza understood and backed up, Snake came close to the general and lifted his both arms, his was letting them to handcuff him.

And so lights appeared in Snake's both hand and the soldiers took him away. Makarov walked to Natsu and the other and said "All of you, come with me", they all followed him inside his office and found Warren standing inside.

" Alright, Warren, its time" Said Makarov

And so Warren took out a giant lacrima ball and putted it on a table.

"Master, what is that?" Asked Erza

"Shouldn't we go outside and save Snake!?" Asked Natsu with anger.

"Some days ago, Snake and I was talking about some matters, he asked if there where intercommunication, I said there is, he asked that because, if there were any problems he could communicate us with this Lacrima" Responded Makarov for everyone

Warren finished fixing the Lacrima and now it was starting to show image of buildings of the new Magic Council.

"It's done" Said Warren, everyone got close and what it showed was a lightning hall and all white, with giant statue in front of them, then they saw someone walking to the hall with some guards behind him,

"What you are seeing is the 1st person view of Snake, we put some lacrima crystals hidden in Snake's ear, the lacrima crystals were modified so when its put in the ear, it can make some connection with the eye visual letting us see what Snake is seeing" explained Warren, everyone understood and got closer to the lacrima and see what was happening now.

Snake was walking and entered through a door showing in front of him giant statues and it where facing in circular position with the members of the Magic Council.

Snake walked to the center of the hall, he stooped in the middle of circle and looked at them

"So it's true" Whispered a member to another, they where whispering each other for some minutes, then they stopped.

"Now lets begin" said the Chairman

"Alright, what I must pay?" Asked Snake, but then the door was closed suddenly and appeared many soldiers aiming their spear to Snake.

In the guild everyone were alarmed after what happened but they kept quiet to see what was going on.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Yelled Snake

"We can't allow you to leave" Said the Chairman with an angry face "We know who you are"

The chairman pointed at Snake and Said "You are The One Eyed Mage!"

Snake got a little confused what he just said, "What?" Snake only have someone in his mind with that nickname, but that should be impossible.

In the guild they also got confused after that claim, The One Eyed Mage? , what does that mean? Many of them were asking themselves that kind of question.

"Don't make the fool around!" Screamed the Chairman

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Yelled Snake.

"It seems that we may have made some mistakes" whispered a member to the Chairman, the old man thought for some moment and then made a decision, he commanded to the soldiers to lower their weapons and stand aside.

"Come with me, we are going to show you something" Said the Chairman, Snake followed him with the members behind him, they entered to a secret passage that was behind a giant statue, the chairman took a torch that was in a wall, he moved the torch around the wall showing some unusual drawings.

There was a drawing of something that looked a lot like war, people killing each other with beast and lots of destruction of buildings. The Chairman turned face to face with Snake and started to talk to him

"Long time ago, there was a time when this world was in a world war, many people died in that war, the people who started the war where winning, until…." The chairman then moved his torch more to the right showing the image of a man "He appeared! The One Eyed Mage" Said the Chairman with pride.

The man drawn in the wall looked like someone with a lot of bear, he was wearing a military pant, with black boots, his body was naked, he wear something in his hand that looked like combat gloves, his hair was brown, and has a serious face, and finally an eye patch in his right eye.

There was no doubt about it, and his suspicion was also confirmed, the One Eyed Mage was none other than…

"BIG BOSS!" Thought Snake, with his eye wide open. (The pose of Big boss in the wall is like the trophy stand of Naked Snake in SSBB)

The whole guild were very shocked, that man in the wall looked exactly like Snake, only that he was wearing a eye patch in his right eye.

"You looked surprised, so you know who this is? Or who you really are?" Asked the chairman.

Snake snapped out of his thought

"No, I don't know who this man is, although he looks a lot like me, I really don't know who he is" Lied Snake.

"I know your lying, we know that you are the One eyed Mage" Said the Chairman

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IM NOT THE ONE EYED MAGE!" Screamed Snake

"If you're not, then you shall die!" Said the chairman then he took out a sword and pointed in front of snake

"Why?! And What do you want from him!?" Asked Snake

"Well, since you're going to die, I'll tell you" Said the chairman

"I don't like that the One Eyed Mage take all the credit about that time when he saved the whole world, Its going to be Fiore who saved the world!" Said the Chairman

"Pride, uh?" Thought Snake

"So that's why he didn't appear in any historical books" Said Snake

"That's right, and you will die along with this revelation!" Said the chairman and then was going to thrust Snake's chest.

But suddenly a loud noise was heard and the passage trembled, everyone fell to the ground

"What was that?!" Shouted the chairman, everyone stood up and went to see what was that noise.

Snake was taken with them, when they all went to upstairs lots of building structure fell and the soldiers were injured.

"What happened here?!" Asked the Chairman.

"We were attack by a strange dragon" said the injured soldier. Abruptly the "strange dragon " fell from the roof and landed in front of the chairman and the other members, Snake saw the dragon and it was Metal Gear Rex!.

MGR (metal gear rex) started to fire his machine guns at the council members, one of them used his shield to protect all of them, they thought they were safe, but they were wrong.

MGR used its feet and started to crush the shield, then the shield got broken but the members managed to escape.

"What the hell is this thing!?" Shouted the chairman in horror.

MGR roared and suddenly turned into a laughter leaving all the soldiers and the council members scared.

"How foolish are all of you! Now bow down to me!" Shouted MGR, and with that everyone did so.

MGR activated a secret compartment in its legs letting all the soldiers to see what was inside, they saw a strange circular device with a small lacrima emitting beep sounds, then suddenly the lacrima started to flash so hard that everyone got blind, except Snake who closed his eyes.

When the flash wear off Snake felt that the handcuffs fell off letting him move his hands, he stood up and saw that all the soldiers passed out.

"Consider this as a gift to you, brother" Said Liquid coming out of MGR

"Liquid! Why are you helping me?" Asked Snake

"Well I helped you because I didn't want that the most powerful soldier died by the hands of an old weak man, You Snake will die only by hand!" Said Liquid and then the platform closed and MGR started to fly.

"Now, run away! And don't worry, no one from the magic council will remember you, that lacrima was designed to erase memories so they won't remember anything!" Said Liquid while flying away

"We will meet again Snake! When the time has come, I WILL BE THE ONE WHO KILL YOU SNAKE!" Shouted Liquid. Saying his final words, MGR flew away.

Snake started to walk away and headed to Fairy Tail.

2 Hours later.

Snake was able to get to Fairy Tail, panting, he was able to open the door, everyone ran quickly to were Snake is.

"Snake, are you alright?" Asked Makarov concerned.

"Yeah, im fine" Answered Snake and then he went to the bar and started to rest, Erza and all the S class wizards came to his spot.

"We need to talk Snake" Said Erza

"I know what you mean" Said Snake while he lifted his head "That man in the wall, was indeed Big Boss, the legendary soldier from my world, and my father"

"But the big question is how he can be in a wall of a 400 years old" Snake was thinking on many hypothesis, but none of them is acceptable. All the mages of S class were talking about it.

"I heard a legend from this guy before" Said Gildarts joining the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Asked Erza, Gildarts sat in a chair next to Snake

"During one of my journeys, I went to different kingdoms, There is one I went that is Pergrande Kingdom, one day I went to a tavern to rest, in that tavern I heard people talking about something, something about a man from 400 years ago during the first "World War" he went through enemy lines and saved all Earthland. I asked those people about how they got that information, it turns out to be that, The One Eyed Mage is a historical war hero! He appears in everyone historical book! From different kingdoms!"

Everyone were amazed about this, information about this hero should be public, but because of the Magic council greed, this historical hero was forgotten in Fiore's historical books replacing it with soldiers of Fiore.

"Now, I really don't know how this happened, Snake" Said Gildarts to Snake "No one told about how he appeared, he just appeared"

Snake stood up and walked to a window, everyone stared at him.

"This is a big mystery" Said Snake to all the S class members, Snake turned around and grabbed a job from request board.

"Snake, you're just going to leave like that?" Asked Erza

"No… But time will tell" Said Snake

Snake then turned around and went outside, he walked through the people, he thought about what happened with Big Boss during his young age, was he sucked by anima too before?, who knows.

"History will be the judge of it" Thought Snake walking through the public, heading to the train station for the job.

End?

I know that my grammar sucks, and maybe the story need more action. This story is connected with Metal Gear Tail.

To be honest, this was going to be a reebot for my original Metal Gear Tail, it was going to be "Metal Gear Tail : The Twin Mage" the story would be almost the same with my Metal Gear Tail with some characters included apart of Snake and Liquid, this part was going to be also in The Twin Mage, but since im sometime lazy, i put this separated.

See Ya


End file.
